Downtime can occur during the upgrade of a software platform. Such downtime can be due to data migration issues. For example, in some systems, an application specific program is executed to convert the data structure and semantics from a version written by an old software version to the version required by a new software version. With conventional arrangements, such application specific programs are executed during downtime and require several hours for complicated or large platforms.